Realization
by johnnx3
Summary: Sam finally realizes that he likes Kurt Hummel. Set right after Kurt moves back to McKinley, except that him and Blaine had been dating, but broke up.


Sam never realized how much he actually liked Kurt Hummel, until now.

They were at Brittney's house because she was throwing a huge party that the whole school was invited to. Her house was huge and had several floor that were filled with people, everywhere. He could see everyone from McKinley High there, the jocks, the Glee Club, the Cheerios, and the rest of McKinley, which made the area rather packed. As he watched people screaming, dancing, running, drinking, but then he saw Kurt.

Kurt looked lonely and looked like he wanted someone to talk to. He remembered that he recently broke up with that Blaine guy because Blaine had been too clingy, which apparently didn't flow too well with Kurt, but he seemed sad now. He couldn't resists the urge to go and comfort the smaller boy, so he walked across the crowded room and stood behind Kurt. The boy was wearing these really skin tight jeans that outlined his... _Stop think about Kurt's ass and talk to him!_ Sam thought to himself.

"Hey Kurt!" Sam had to scream because the music was so loud, Kurt jumped in surprise.

"Oh hey Samuel. What a pleasant surprise." Kurt said with a smile. Sam chucked.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we've talked. I'm glad your back at McKinley, I've missed you." Sam said honestly. He could see Kurt start to blush.

"Thanks and Dalton just wasn't for me. I missed you too by the way." He saw Sam's cheeks turn red.

"Hey, it's kind of loud here, how 'bout we take this convo outside?" Sam suggested.

"Sure."

"Perfect come with me." Sam grabbed Kurt by the wrists and led them to Brittney's backyard. It was less crowed and the only people there was Sam, Kurt and few couples that were making out by the trees, no one seemed to notice the two boys who were now holding hands walking up a tree in the corner to sit, isolated from everyone else.

Sam let go off Kurt's hand when he sat, "Sorry about that..." Sam apologized; the color of red deepened on his face. "Aren't you going to sit?" Sam asked when Kurt just stood there in front of him.

"Sam, do you know how much these clothes costs?" Kurt was pointing at his clothes.

"Uh... I'm guessing a lot..." He wasn't quite sure on what to say.

"You guess right, now do you think I want to dirty my clothes by sitting on this grass?"

"I guess not" Sam looked at the ground in disappointment, he really wanted Kurt to sit with him. "Hey I got an idea" Sam took off his sweater and put it in the grass and patted it, signaling Kurt to sit on his sweater. "It's kinda warm out here anyways."

Kurt sat on Sam's sweater with a big grin on his face. "Why thank you, I don't know you were such a gentlemen Samuel." Sam's face started blushing again. He couldn't believe how many times this boy had made him blush. He never felt like this about anyone before, not even Quinn and definitely not Santana. He loved when Kurt called him Samuel, he thought it was kinda hot.

"Thanks, Kurt. I actually wanted to tell you something..." Sam said nervously.

"So tell me." Kurt reassured him with a smile.

"I know that you've been sad and all after you broke up with Blaine..." He saw Kurt look down with a sad expression on his face. He thought he just ruined the moment, but he went on. "I just wanted you to know that if you need a friend, that you have one right here... you know like a shoulder to cry on and stuff..." We waited to see Kurt's reaction, but he just stayed with his head down. "I just wanted you to know that you're not alone, Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Sam with a smile on his face. "Thank you Sam, that's really sweet of you."

"No problem Kurt, I just couldn't stand seeing you all down and stuff, you know."

"You know, I always thought you were the same as every other stupid jock from our school..."

"Well,you thought wrong." Sam said as he winked at Kurt flirtatiously, which made the smaller boy blush and smile at his feet.

"Sam, I have to be honest with you, I'm having a great time here with you, I never thought I would ever find a straight guy friend." Sam tried not to look disappointed, he wanted Kurt to know that he had actual feeling for him, but he was scared that would freak Kurt out. All he did was smile and then the sat there and looked up at the stars in complete silence, but not an awkward silence, it was a good kind of silence that made Sam feel better about the situation, but then Sam came to the realization of something.

"Uh... Kurt, we're friends now right?" Kurt nodded with a confused look in his face. "This might sound a little weird, but I sorta forgot my keys in my house and my parents are out for the night, is it okay if I crash at your place tonight?"

Kurt let out a loud laugh which earned him some looks from the couples that were nearby. "Of coarse, come on, we could leave now." Kurt said eagerly.

Sam got up and put his hand out to help Kurt and Kurt took it and stood put. They walked to Kurt's car and the smaller by gave Sam a confused look. "Where's your car?"

"I kinda walked here..." Sam said, embarrassed.

"Oh, that's okay, hop in." Kurt said with a reassuring smile as Sam opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

They rode to Kurt's house in silence, but Sam's mind was going wild at the thought of a sleep over with Kurt throughout the whole car ride.


End file.
